Sleep Tight
by iFellOffMars
Summary: Just something small and simple. Takes place after Yuki is born.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Note: Hehe...I've been wanting to do a Haruka/Juuri fanfic for a while now.**

**They are sooo adorable *o***

It was another quiet winter night...another one.

Juuri leaned back against the window, starring out into the black abyss of space.

She knew it would be snowing any day now, the weather had been getting so chilly recently.

Without intending to, a shudder escaped her. She quickly wrapped her blanket around her tighter.

_Haruka will be back soon_...she thought to herself, still starring out the window.

Haruka had taken Kaname out to go meet several acquaintances.

"Just doing the duty of a pure-blood", he had joked, with a encouraging smile just before he left.

He had been so busy lately, she missed always having him around.

Kaname too, it seemed as if he was growing more and more each day.

Juuri looked over at the clock, it was nearly eleven.

Still early in the night...for vampires at least.

With a soft sigh she stood up, taking the thick blanket around her, and walked downstairs to where Yuki slept.

She opened the door, careful not to cause to much noise, and went over to stare at her daughter.

Yuuki's face looked so angelic.

Her hair was exceedingly long, her eyes were tightly shut, and she looked as if she was pouting.

It was probably another nightmare.

She had been having a lot lately.

She had also been sleeping a lot lately, which explains why she was sleeping at eleven.

Juuri frowned, hoping there was nothing wrong her precious princess.

She leaned over and kissed Yuuki on the cheek.

Yuuki's face changed from frustration into calmness with her mother's gentle touch.

_Maybe I'll just wait here until she wakes up..._

Juuri dropped onto the bed with a soft thud and curled up next to Yuuki.

_I'll just close my eyes for a while...  
_

Soft, warm arms wrap around her.

Juuri's eyes flew open as Haruka had lifted her up into his arms.

"Sorry to wake you", Haruka smiled apologetically as she blinked several confused looked eyes.

"Oh...oh! I fell asleep!", she remembered waiting with Yuki earlier.

"Mhm...I keep telling you need to get more sleep. Now you will be off regular sleeping patterns. What am I going to do with you?", Haruki proceeded to carry her up the stairs.

Juuri giggled softly, causing him to stop for a few seconds.

"What?", he asked.

Juuri tilted her head up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where's Kaname?"

"He's with Yuuki...probably asleep by now."

"Oh...what time is it?"

"The sun has already risen if that's what you're asking."

Juuri smiled as Haruka carried her into their bedroom.

"Hmm...are you still tired?", he asked, lying her on the bed.

Juuri didn't reply, she just tugged on his shirt, pulling him onto the bed besides her.

"What about you...?", she asked as she pulled him closer to her.

Haruka leaned forward, brushing his nose against hers.

"No...", he pulled her face up and kissed her softly on the lips.

After a few moments Juuri broke the kiss and playfully threw his tie onto the ground.

Haruka pulled her closer to him and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Haruka...", she whispered.

She raised her fingers up to his chest and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, but stopped when a yawn escaped from her husband.

Juuri glared at him, "you said you weren't tired."

Haruka opened his mouth to speak, and after several attempts managed to say, "Erm...I might be."

"You lied to me?", Juuri gasped, pretending to be shocked.

She slid out of his lap and folded her arms.

"Forgive me...", he played along with her, pretending to be the sorry spouse.

"Not good enough...", Juuri slammed him (gently) back against the bed, "go to sleep."  
"But..."

"Ssshhh!", Juuri put a finger to his lips.

She lifted his head up and set it back down on his pillow.

"You're really going to make me sleep?", Haruka asked her, half-confused.

"You. Are. Tired.", she frowned and slipped under the covers next to him.

She switched the light off and threw an arm around him, holding him tightly.

"Goodnight...Juuri", he kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Haruka...", she whispered, realizing how tired she was also.

"Sleep tight."


End file.
